Lara
by baerryriana
Summary: Bahagia itu semu, sementara. Jadi, mari buat patah hati menjadi seni.
1. Keping 1

**Bahagia itu semu, sementara.**

 **Jadi mari buat patah hati menjadi seni.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keping 1**

Chanyeol pernah sekali mencinta dengan begitu indah. Pernah mendamba dengan begitu puja. Juga pernah berakhir dengan begitu perih.

Satu kali.

Dan dia menjadikan itu yang terakhir.

Benar-benar terakhir hingga diri pun tak lagi sudi untuk mencicip afeksi.

Nama Baekhyun menjadi alasan mengapa dia begitu trauma akan cinta.

Kali pertama mengenalnya, Chanyeol menganggap dia hanya satu dari sekian teman yang akan mampir di lembar kisah hidup.

"Yeol, kenalkan. Baekhyun dari sosiologi,"

Saat pertama Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya, Chanyeol merasa biasa. Bahkan setitik rasa menggelitik di perut pun tak singgah.

Kesan pertama terlampau biasa untuk sebuah kisah yang berakhir membuatnya trauma.

"Chanyeol dari politik. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baek,"

Anggukan dan senyum menyapa pengindra Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum yang biasa dia tampilkan.

Kali pertamanya sangat biasa. Berkesan datar, terlampau pasaran.

Baekhyun datang sebagai satu dari segelintir mahasiswa yang membantunya menuntaskan tugas akhir. Menjawab kuisioner, menjelaskan alasan, dan sesekali memberi argumen.

Temu yang awalnya hanya sesekali dalam sebulan, berubah menjadi satu kewajiban di penghujung minggu.

Sabtu pagi Baekhyun akan datang ke kosnya dengan alasan membantu lembar skripsi yang sedang Chanyeol kerjakan.

Lalu Jumat sore di minggu yang berbeda Chanyeol akan datang ke kos Baekhyun untuk membawanya keluar dengan dalih melepas penat.

Senyum yang awalnya hanya formalitas, kini berubah menjadi tawa yang wajib didengar. Hadir yang semula enggan, kini berubah menjadi rutinitas. Rasa yang semula tak ada, berubah menjadi setitik keinginan memiliki dirinya.

Chanyeol masih ingat Kamis pertengahan Juli. Saat langkah pertama dia ambil selepas sidang, saat itu pula retina menangkap hadir Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terasa berkali lebih mempesona.

Baekhyun datang dengan sebuket bunga dan rangkaian selamat yang begitu lancar.

Baekhyun datang kala temannya yang lain berdalih sibuk.

Baekhyun datang bagai sebutir harapan akan sebuah akhir bahagia.

Dan saat itu pula Chanyeol memutuskan untuk jatuh. Memutuskan untuk memuja. Memutuskan untuk mencinta.

Intensitas temu kembali berubah. Semula satu di penghujung minggu, kini satu dikala rindu. Dia bisa datang kapanpun dia mau, dan mereka enggan menghitung berapa kali dalam seminggu.

Semua berjalan indah. Teramat manis. Hingga Chanyeol lupa akan sebuah realita.

Bahwa sesuatu yang manis akan lebih mudah membuatnya bosan.

Tapi dia menampik hal tersebut dengan terus menyamankan diri pada sebuah hubungan yang tak tentu.

Tentang sebuah status hubungan yang sampai saat ini masih dipertanyakan, Chanyeol tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Keduanya enggan mengungkapkan.

Terlalu takut akan sebuah akhir yang di dapat.

Jadi keduanya berdalih menyamankan diri dalam zona. Atau justru hanya Chanyeol seorang. Karena kadang, sikap Baekhyun terlalu ganjil untuk di terjemahkan.

Seperti pagi saat Chanyeol berada di rumah selang dua bulan wisudanya.

Terhitung seminggu, Baekhyun tak dapat dihubungi. Terhitung sebulan tak ada temu. Dan tak terhitung seberapa banyak timbunan rindu.

Chanyeol pikir mungkin, ya mungkin saja Baekhyun sibuk dengan tugas semesternya. Jadi tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan selain maklum.

Toh dia sudah pernah merasakan. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih memusingkan.

Untuk itu Chanyeol memutuskan keluar dan menyapa beberapa teman seangkatan yang berhasil wisuda bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Salah satunya Sehun.

Yang kemudian membawa kabar mengejutkan. Terlalu menakutkan untuk didengar.

"Kau tak tahu? Tiga hari lalu Baekhyun menikah dengan tunangannya,"

Tunggu, apa ini?

Sehun bercanda?

"Tidak lucu,"

"Aku tidak sedang membual. Dari awal kau mengenalnya, dia sudah punya kekasih. Sejak kau rutin mengunjungi kosnya, dia sudah resmi menjadi tunangan orang,"

Saat itulah segala hal menjadi lebih jelas.

Tentang mengapa Baekhyun tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman.

Tentang mengapa dia membiarkan saja Chanyeol menemuinya seenak jidat.

Tentang Baekhyun, yang bahkan tak bisa dibaca arti pandangannya.

Dan tentang hubungan keduanya yang tak pernah jelas.

.

 _"Jangan terlalu lama berada di zona nyaman. Zona nyaman itu menjebak,"_

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _ **Work baru wkwkwk.**_ _ **Cuma pelampiasan doang. Aku salah satu penganut sad ending. Karna bagiku, happy ending tuhh gak pernah bener-bener ada.**_ _ **Intinya, ini bakal jadi kumpulan drabble dari kisah menyakitkan yang pernah aku dengar. Atau justru pernah aku alami, hehe.**_

 _ **Semoga harimu menyenangkan kawan.**_ _ **Phay-phay.**_


	2. Keping 2

**Bahagia itu semu, sementara.**

 **Jadi mari buat patah hati menjadi seni.**

.

.

Keping 2

Baekhyun punya seorang suami yang sempurna. Namanya Chanyeol. Tinggi, tampan, pintar, dan bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Hidup Baekhyun bahagia.

Dengan suami sempurna yang selalu siap memanjakannya.

Dengan harta yang baginya cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga.

Dengan dia yang menyibukkan diri dengan tokonya saat sang suami bekerja dan berakhir bersantai di sofa saat petang menyapa. Tak lupa satu kecup di dahi serta tangan kekar yang melingkar pinggang menemani waktu rehatnya.

Itu semua terasa lengkap bagi dirinya.

Namun siapa sangka manisnya hubungan keluarga hanya bertahan sampai tahun kelima.

Semuanya berakhir begitu saja.

Bukan karena bosan, bukan pula karena pihak ketiga.

Namun karena harta.

Awalnya Baekhyun kira dia akan sanggup bertahan di tengah rumitnya masalah keluarga.

Pekerjaan Chanyeol yang semula mapan dan tenang dengan gaji yang cukup, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pekerjaan tanpa kenal upah.

Chanyeol menanggung rugi karena telah menghilangkan sebuah mobil perusahaan. Entah bagaimana kronologinya, Baekhyun masih tak mengerti.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, dia dan Chanyeol harus mengganti separuh harga mobil.

Meski hanya separuh, tetap saja membebani bagi keduanya yang hanya mengenal hidup cukup.

Karena beban itulah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok bertemperamen sulit. Mudah marah.

Yang semula pulang tepat waktu, berubah menjadi telat barang satu dua jam. Lalu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuk tak pulang selama berhari-hari.

Bukan karena Chanyeol menemukan yang baru.

Baekhyun mengerti. Chanyeol tak pulang semata-mata untuk mencari uang. Berusaha mengganti pemasukan dari upah.

Dia mengerti, benar-benar mengerti. Jadi Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengeluh. Menjadikan diri lebih giat menjalani usaha di toko.

Satu persatu cacat tertutupi. Kebutuhan sehari-hari perlahan tercukupi. Namun hutang masih belum terlunasi.

Satu hari, Chanyeol datang padanya saat Baekhyun tengah duduk di serambi. Berbicara pelan di awal, berkesan basa-basi.

Lalu saat memasuki inti, semua menjadi tak terkendali. Emosi meluap, membuat Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke rumah untuk menghindari prianya.

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menjual toko, satu-satunya sumber pemasukan mereka. Chanyeol pikir dengan uang hasil penjualan toko, hutang mereka dapat tertutupi.

Tapi Baekhyun tak setuju. Pikirnya, darimana lagi dia harus mencari sumber pemasukan sedangkan Chanyeol saja tak tentu mendapat uang?

Perbincangan mereka berakhir dengan teriakan yang saling bersahutan juga beberapa suara barang berjatuhan.

Itu kali pertama pertengkaran hebat mereka.

Dua minggu setelahnya, Baekhyun setuju untuk menjual toko setelah melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang semakin memprihatinkan. Tubuh yang semula berotot, kini kering hanya tersisa tulang terbungkus kulit. Tak jarang pula Baekhyun melihatnya melamun, berkesan putus asa.

Jadi Baekhyun mengalah.

Hutang tertutupi meski masih tersisa seperempat. Dan semakin terasa berat jika mengingat tak ada lagi sumber pendapatan.

Semua tak bertambah baik. Sebaliknya, semua makin rumit.

Chanyeol putus asa, tak lagi punya semangat untuk mencari uang. Entah untuk melunasi hutang atau pun menafkahi pasangan.

Berhari-hari diam di rumah. Terus-terusan mengurung diri di kamar. Seolah lupa, dia punya pasangan yang mungkin dapat menghiburnya.

Baekhyun merasa di campakkan. Tak dihargai. Tak dianggap ada.

Lalu lima bulan berada dalam keadaan dianggap semu, Baekhyun memutuskan pergi. Pulang ke rumah.

Dan kembali dengan selembar surat perceraian.

.

 _Kata siapa, cinta segalanya?_

 _Kata siapa hidup bahagia hanya butuh dia dengan segenggam cinta?_

 _Kata siapa kau akan bahagia asal dia selalu ada?_

 _Nyatanya,_

 _Cinta kalah dengan harta._

Nyatanya

 _Dia dengan segenggam cinta tak cukup jika tak di sertai segunung harta._

Nyatanya

 _Bahagia tak melulu tentang dia dan kata bersama._

Coba _buka mata akan sebuah realita. Materi kini ditatap sebagai segalanya. Kau akan bahagia dengan empat hal. Dia, cinta, bersama, harta._

 **END**


	3. Keping 3

_**Aku hidup di mimpimu.**_

 _ **Lalu dimana aku dalam nyatamu?**_

Keping 3

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Siapa pun akan tahu hal tersebut dalam sekali lirik. Mereka akan tahu seberapa memujanya Chanyeol akan eksistensi Baekhyun. Mereka akan tahu seberapa seriusnya Chanyeol dalam menjaga.

Mereka akan tahu dalam sekali tatap.

Chanyeol menjaganya dari segala hal yang mengancam. Merangkulnya dalam setiap langkah yang mereka tempuh. Mendekapnya kala gelap.

Mereka bilang, cinta yang Chanyeol punya kini bukan lagi cinta murni. Tapi sebuah obsesi untuk memiliki Baekhyun seorang diri.

Namun Chanyeol mana peduli. Selama Baekhyun di sisi, dia pikir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti sekarang. Saat malam menjelang, Baekhyun terbaring dalam dekapan. Baekhyun tampak nyaman dengan posisinya dan Chanyeol terlalu enggan bergerak. Takut kesayangannya terganggu.

"Chanyeol,"

Bisik Baekhyun terdengar. Sayup-sayup layaknya angin malam yang menyapa secara enggan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu,"

"Dan beginikah caramu mencintaiku?"

Bukan kali pertama Baekhyun bertanya. Beberapa hari lalu pun begitu. Dan Chanyeol tahu apa akhir dari obrolan ini jika dia biarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku. Kau mencintaiku dengan caramu. Siapapun punya cara yang berbeda dalam mengekspresikan rasa yang mereka punya,"

"Tapi-"

"Aku pikir ini terlalu larut untuk membahas hal tersebut. Pejamkan matamu,"

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mencintainya. Tahu bahwa pria itu ingin terus menjaganya. Jadi dia biarkan, sekali lagi malam berlalu dengan hal yang sama.

Paginya Chanyeol bangun tanpa ada Baekhyun di sisi. Pemudanya itu telah menghilang entah dari kapan. Chanyeol bangkit, mencoba mencari di beberapa sudut rumah.

Baekhyun ada di ruang tengah sedang menatap halaman rumah mereka yang tak begitu luas. Tatapannya sendu. Layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan seorang ibu.

Chanyeol biarkan dia berdiri begitu dan dia sendiri keluar membuka pintu. Niatnya ingin berkunjung barang sebentar ke rumah Kai.

Dua langkah selepas menutup gerbang rumah, ada dua orang tetangga menyapa. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat menjawab sapa keduanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Kai,"

"Pagi betul?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Dua hari ini aku tak melihatnya,"

Chanyeol menatap jendela rumahnya. Baekhyun sudah tak ada disana. Mungkin sudah beranjak untuk melakukan hal lain.

"Dia ada di rumah,"

Tetangga itu mengangguk lalu berlalu. Chanyeol lanjutkan langkah ke destinasi. Merasakan udara pagi yang segar dan membuatnya tenang. Sedikit menyesal tidak membawa Baekhyun serta dalam langkahnya pagi ini.

Begitu sampai di rumah Kai, Chanyeol langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia dengar Kai mengomel pelan saat dia tutup pintu.

"Kebiasaan sekali kesini cuma numpang mandi,"

Chanyeol mana peduli. Yang penting badannya bisa segar. Urusan Kai yang bertanya, itu masalah nanti.

Chanyeol punya alasannya sendiri mengapa tiap pagi dia datang ke rumah Kai untung menumpang mandi. Alasannya sama seperti alasan yang buat dia ke rumah Sehun untuk hal yang sama.

Kedua temannya itu hanya berusaha maklum. Toh kebiasaan Chanyeol hanya muncul tiga hari belakangan ini.

Pemuda jangkung itu berlalu setelah menyelesaikan beberapa hal di rumah Kai. Berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dengan pelan. Mampir sebentar ke toko roti. Membeli beberapa untuk sarapan.

Begitu buka pintu rumah, Chanyeol disambut pandang Baekhyun yang menusuk dari ruang makan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu,"

Diam, Baekhyun tak menyahut. Namun masih terus memandang Chanyeol lekat.

"Aku dari rumah Kai,"

Chanyeol jelaskan tanpa ditanya.

"Kenapa kau tak mandi di rumah saja?"

Kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tak bisa,"

"Kau bisa jika kau bersihkan bak mandi itu,"

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab. Lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa bungkus roti. Menyodorkan dua buah ke hadapan Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Kau pikir aku bisa makan?"

Chanyeol diam dan mencoba sabar. Mencoba maklum pada setiap tingkah Baekhyun.

"Jangan berlaku seolah aku yang salah,"

Chanyeol sudah tak tahan. Dia banting gelas ke lantai. Deru napasnya berubah memburu. Kepalanya pening.

"Aku tak salah-"

"Diam,"

"Kau yang keterlaluan,"

"Diam,"

"Aku terpenjara disini sedang kau masih bebas berkeliaran kesana-kemari,"

"AKU BILANG DIAM, BAEK!"

Kali ini kursi jadi sasaran. Terlempar ke dinding dan hancur berkeping.

"Kau jahat, Chan,"

"Diam, Baek. Diam,"

Chanyeol mulai sesenggukkan. Menangis tanpa air mata buat dadanya sesak.

"Tidak ada kekasih yang memperlakukan pasangannya seperti ini,"

"D-diam, Baek. Kau sudah mati. Tidak seharusnya kau bisa bicara selancar ini,"

Chanyeol masih terus menangis hingga dia rasa napasnya habis. Disana, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sedih. Dia tahu Chanyeol mencintainya. Dia tahu Chanyeol ingin menjaganya. Baekhyun tahu.

Tapi dia masih tak menyangka Chanyeol akan setega itu menenggelamkannya dalam bak mandi saat mendapati Baekhyun bercengkrama dengan Sehun.

Benar kata orang. Cinta yang Chanyeol punya sudah berubah menjadi obsesi yang buat Baekhyun hidup di mimpi tapi mati di nyata.


	4. Keping 4

**(Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu One Direction-History)**

 ** _Mari kuceritakan sebuah kisah._** ** _Mengenai aku yang memandang dia sebagai satu-satunya._** ** _Dan dia yang memandangku sebagai salah satunya._**

 **.**

 **Keping 4**

 **.**

Kenangan itu terjadi pada satu siang. Pada dering pergantian jam pembelajaran yang diabaikan. Pada penghujung tahun ajar yang tak bisa lagi terulang.

Siswa tampak sibuk berkeliaran. Tidak peduli sama sekali pada dering yang terdengar.

Ini hari terakhir bebas kelas. Hari terakhir masuk sekolah. Hari terakhir bagi siswa tingkat akhir untuk berada disini.

Tentu saja semua ini tak disia-siakan. Siswa tingkat satu dan dua terlihat saling berlomba menyapa. Bertukar cerita mengenai rencana liburan yang sesekali diselingi jerit keirian.

Begitu pula dengan siswa tingkat tiga. Mereka ramai bergerombol untuk bertukar cerita. Mengenang mengenai tiga tahun kebelakang. Sesekali tawa terdengar. Nyatanya mereka hanya sedang menahan goresan luka. Mereka sadar akan perpisahan yang sudah di depan mata.

Tak lagi ada esok untuk berkumpul bagi mereka. Ini benar-benar hari terakhir. Benar-benar akhir.

Mungkin saja esok satu dari mereka akan pergi ke kota yang lain untuk cari pekerjaan. Mungkin saja mereka akan pergi ke kota lain untuk lanjutkan pendidikan. Atau mungkin mereka akan pergi ke luar negeri demi satu masa depan yang lebih menjanjikan.

Tak ada yang tahu esok itu seperti apa. Tak ada yang tahu siapa saja yang akan menetap di kota ini. Tak ada yang tahu berapa dari mereka yang kedepannya bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk berkumpul.

Intinya, ini hari terakhir dan mereka tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Untuk itu, sebisa mungkin mereka berkumpul. Dengan teman tongkrongan, teman satu geng, teman satu kelompok, atau pun teman sekelas.

Begitu pula 12 IPS 3.

Mereka tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hari terakhir. Satu kelas itu berhasil bertahan dalam satu ruangan berkat ketua kelas dan tiga dari mereka yang memaksa yang lain untuk tetap bersama.

Suho, sang ketua kelas, tampak duduk di meja guru. Berceloteh ini dan itu yang mengundang tawa dari kawan sekelasnya. Mereka tertawa bersama seakan tak punya beban.

12 IPS 3 seakan mengabaikan ancaman mengenai esok yang menyeramkan. Mengenai masa depan yang belum pasti. Mereka mengabaikan itu semua dan tertawa untuk menambah ukiran kenangan mengenai masa SMA.

Rintik hujan yang mulai mengguyur di luar sana seakan mendukung suasana haru yang (lagi) coba mereka abaikan. 12 IPS 3 tak beri sedikit pun celah untuk haru masuk ke suasana menyenangkan yang sedang mereka bangun.

Pada satu sudut, Lisa menatap langit yang mendung. Rintiknya sudah turun sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Lalu dia pandang lapangan basket yang tampak sepi. Itu terasa asing. Karena biasanya ada segerombolan siswa dengan pakaian berantakan bermain disana.

Termasuk teman sekelasnya yang saat ini tengah mendengar ocehan Suho dengan sebelah telinga tersumpal earphone. Mungkin tawanya terdengar paling keras. Mungkin tepukan tangannya yang mengenai apa saja disekelilingnya terdengar seperti biasa.

Tapi Lisa sadar. Dalam tawanya itu, ada satu sesak yang coba pemuda itu tahan.

Lisa tahu, Chanyeol tengah menahan haru yang mulai melingkupinya. Lisa tahu kawan sekelasnya itu tengah mencoba bertahan.

Chanyeol saat ini terasa asing. Tak seperti biasa.

Biasanya Chanyeol keluar. Bukan bertahan di kelas dan menyuruh yang lain untuk masuk dan mulai berceloteh mengenai kemarin.

Satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kelas setelah menghilang selama dua dering pergantian jam pembelajaran. Memegang ponsel dan menghubungi satu per satu kawan kelasnya. Menyuruh mereka untuk segera berkumpul.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin yang merupakan kawan setianya, tak jauh beda. Dua pemuda itu juga berlaku aneh dengan menyeret teman sekelas mereka untuk berkumpul di kelas.

Lisa bahkan terheran saat bertanya ada apa pada Suho dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab, "Disuruh Chanyeol,"

Aneh. Benar-benar bukan tipikal tiga pemuda itu yang biasa berbuat jahil untuk meramaikan suasana.

Chanyeol bahkan bereaksi berlebihan untuk lelucon garing yang Brian lontarkan.

Samar Lisa mendengar tepukan berirama yang Jongin lakukan berulang kali. Lisa hanya mengernyit heran saat Jongin terus-terusan melakukannya.

Bahkan Lisa heran saat Jisoo dan Irene ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Lalu dia memandang Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menunduk sebentar. Kemudian menatap jendela yang tampilkan lapangan basket yang basah terguyur hujan.

Lisa bahkan melihat dengan jelas mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Pada titik ini Lisa sangat penasaran. Alasan apa yang buat pentolan sekolah itu ingin menitikkan air mata?

Kelulusan tentu bukan satu jawaban mutlak. Chanyeol tak selemah itu. Lisa sangat tahu. Perpisahan bukan sebuah hal menyeramkan untuk Chanyeol.

 _"You've gotta help me. I'm losing my mind._ _Keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind._ _Thought we were going strong. I thought we were holding on._ _Aren't we?"_

Lalu samar nyanyian itu terdengar dari suara indah Rose.

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah tangan menarik earphone-nya dengan paksa. Menyuruh pemuda itu untuk sepenuhnya mendengar nyanyian dari kawan sekelasnya.

Pemuda itu menatap sekeliling. Kawan sekelasnya menciptakan tepukan berirama yang mengiringi beberapa dari mereka yang mulai menyanyikan lirik History milik One Direction.

Chanyeol tak tahu tujuan mereka menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Entah untuk mengingatkan mereka mengenai perpisahan. Atau justru mengejeknya yang ketahuan mendengarkan lagu tersebut lewat earphone.

 _"No, they don't teach you this in school._ _Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do._ _Thought we were going strong. I thought we were holding on._ _Aren't we?"_

Bahkan Suho yang masih duduk di meja guru itu ikut menyanyikan sebaris lirik sambil menatapnya. Tatapan yang entah mengapa buat Chanyeol terganggu. Tapi pada sisi lain memberinya rasa percaya. Bahwa yang telah terjadi, ya sudah. Biarkan saja terjadi dan Suho seakan beri dia keyakinan untuk tetap bertahan.

Chen dan Seulgi melanjutkan lirik yang barusan Suho nyanyikan. Dua temannya itu bernyanyi sambil mendekat ke arahnya. Hal itu buat yang lain berdiri. Seakan bersiap.

Chanyeol tahu apa maksud dari tindakan teman sekelasnya. Memang yang terjadi selanjutnya mungkin berkesan kekanakan. Tapi percayalah, anak 12 IPS 3 sering lakukan hal tersebut untuk menghabiskan waktu saat jam kosong.

Dan hal itu membuat 12 IPS 3 dipandang kelas paling rusuh dan banyak tingkah.

Chanyeol merasakan tepukan di kedua bahunya saat dia mendengar "Aren't we?" terucap. Itu Sehun dan Jongin. Dua sahabat setianya yang selalu ada. Yang tahu mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jadi saat tepukan berirama itu terus berlanjut dan seakan menunggu seseorang melanjutkan liriknya, Chanyeol menghela napas. Memejamkan mata sebentar. Lalu tersenyum pada kawan sekelasnya yang sudah berdiri.

 _"You and me!! Got a whole lot of history."_

Akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dan mulai bersuara dengan suara kerasnya. Melanjutkan lirik yang barusan menggantung. Dan berdiri menatap seluruh kawan sekelasnya.

Sambil meneruskan lirik secara bersama-sama, Chanyeol berjalan. Biarkan. Kali ini saja. Ini hari terakhir dan biarkan Chanyeol serta kawan sekelasnya kembali membuat gaduh. Biarkan tingkah mereka mengukir kenangan baru bagi penghuni sekolah ini.

 _"We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen._ _You and me got a whole lot of history._ _So don't let it go, we can make some more._ _We can live forever."_

Chanyeol berdiri paling depan. Dengan suara paling lantang yang melebur dengan nyanyian penghuni 12 IPS 3, dia membuka pintu. Membiarkan siswa lain mendengar 12 IPS 3, untuk kesekian kali, kembali bernyanyi bersama.

Tapi kali ini beda. Chanyeol meyakinkan diri bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dan dia putuskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman sekelasnya. Itu pilihan yang lebih baik dibanding merengek karena baru saja ditolak.

Jadi Chanyeol putuskan untuk melangkah keluar. Ajak kawan sekelasnya untuk mulai melebur dengan suara hujan. Nyanyian itu menggema di koridor kelas 12. Buat yang lain memandang kerumunan itu.

Mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan 12 IPS 3. Mereka tahu Chanyeol, si pentolan sekolah, memang suka melakukan hal gila bersama kawan sekelasnya. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka mendengar 12 IPS 3 bernyanyi. Tapi biasanya mereka melakukan itu di kelas. Bukan di koridor seperti ini.

Banyak yang memandang mereka seakan terganggu. Tapi percayalah, sebagian besar yang lain justru menatap iri. Mereka tahu bahwa 12 IPS 3 punya solidaritas yang tinggi. Mereka tahu bahwa kelas tersebut punya penghuni yang saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Terutama Chanyeol. Pemuda yang seakan jadi pemeran utama itu punya kuasa lebih di kelas tersebut. Dia bisa saja menggerakkan satu kelas tersebut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi pada sisi lain, Chanyeol akan menjadi yang pertama maju untuk membela kawannya.

Jadi saat satu kelas itu mulai melebur dengan yang lain di koridor, siswa lain tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk bergabung. Beberapa dari mereka mulai ikut bernyanyi. Ikut tertawa dan tak lagi memandang batasan aku IPS 1 dan kamu IPS 2.

Seketika koridor ramai dengan nyanyian bersama. Seakan perayaan besar sedang terselenggara.

Lalu Chanyeol yang berdiri bersisian dengan Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum menghadap lapangan. Menepuk kedua bahu temannya itu dan langsung berlari menembus hujan. Masih dengan nyanyian yang tak terganggu sama sekali.

Hal itu buat 12 IPS 3 yang masih berada di koridor ikut bergabung ke lapangan. Mengabaikan kawan yang baru saja mereka rangkul di koridor. Mengabaikan kelas lain yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan ragu. Ingin bergabung tapi enggan. Takut basah.

" _All the rumours, all the fights._ _But we always find a way to make it our alive._ _Thought we were going strong. I thought we were holding on._ _Aren't we?"_

Siswa lain hanya menatap gerombolan IPS 3 yang mulai menggila di lapangan basket. Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan merangkul Sehun dan Jongin. Ketiganya saling memeluk menguatkan. Sangat tahu bahwa satu dari mereka baru saja merasakan patah hati yang luar biasa.

Di belakang ketiga pemuda itu, Suho, Irene, Chen, Jisoo, dan Lisa saling berangkulan. Disusul penghuni IPS 3 yang lain di belakang mereka. Sehingga terciptalah lingkaran dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin sebagai pusatnya.

 _"You and me!! Got a whole lot of history."_

Lingkaran itu menyebar. Dengan nyanyian yang makin menggila. Berteriak seakan melampiaskan penatnya belajar selama tiga tahun.

Dari salah satu sudut, segerombolan siswa ikut bergabung. Bobby, Hanbin, June, Mingyu, dan Yugyeom berlari untuk berbaur dalam kerumunan IPS 3 yang kemudian disambut dengan baik.

Hal itu memancing yang lain untuk mulai bergabung. Jadilah siswa berlari menembus hujan dari berbagai sudut untuk bergabung dengan IPS 3.

 _"We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen._ _You and me got a whole lot of history._ _So don't let it go, we can make some more._ _We can live forever."_

Lapangan itu mulai dipenuhi dengan teriakan dan nyanyian dari siswa. Meski basah, mereka tetap tertawa. Semua baik-baik saja. Mereka yakin itu.

Dari sekian banyak siswa di lapangan tersebut, Chanyeol berdiri sambil tertawa tanpa suara. Di sampingnya, Sehun dan Jongin menatap ragu.

"You okay?"

Sehun bertanya di tengah kerasnya nyanyian siswa. Chanyeol menatap Sehun tapi Sehun tidak tahu arti tatapan itu. Terlalu samar karena hujan yang menghalangi pandangan.

Lalu gelengan jadi jawaban.

Sekarang Sehun dan Jongin tahu mengenai alasan Chanyeol mengajak mereka bernyanyi di luar, lari menembus hujan. Bukan untuk menambah ukiran kenangan.

Pemuda itu hanya ingin menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling. Berteriak seakan menikmati kebersamaan di tengah nyanyian di bawah hujan.

 _"Mini bars, expensive cars, hotel rooms, and new tattoos._ _Good champagne and private planes."_

Chanyeol berjalan menepi di tengah riuh suara nyanyian banyaknya siswa di lapangan. Berbalik menatap ke arah Lisa, Chen, Suho, Seulgi, dan Rose. Memberi mereka kode dengan menunjuk koridor dengan jempolnya.

Mungkin karena lamanya waktu bersama, mereka akhirnya tahu kode tersebut. Menyenggol beberapa teman di sebelahnya, kelima siswa tersebut memberi perintah.

 _"But we don't need anything. Cause the truth is out._ _I realize that without you here life is just a lie."_

Kerumunan di lapangan itu menyebar menepi ke koridor yang melingkari lapangan. Menghampiri beberapa siswa yang sedari tadi hanya memandang mereka. Lalu memberi gerakan mengajak. Meminta mereka bergabung.

Chanyeol pun melakukan hal tersebut.

Pandangannya jatuh di satu titik sejak dia selesai memberi kode pada kelima temannya.

Melangkah dengan pasti, Chanyeol menghampiri. Seorang pemuda dengan tampang manis jadi pusat perhatiannya.

Sekelebat memori mulai berputar. Mengenai awal saat pemuda manis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hay,"

Chanyeol masih ingat sapa pertama kali yang pemuda manis itu lontarkan. Tak lupa satu senyum yang pada akhirnya buat dia terpikat.

Chanyeol juga ingat saat tangan itu terulur padanya. Mengajaknya berkenalan.

 _"Namaku Baekhyun,"_

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lupa pada awal perkenalan mereka. Mana mungkin dia akan lupa pada pemuda manis yang mulai beri dia harapan.

Chanyeol juga tidak akan lupa pada satu dua perhatian yang Baekhyun berikan.

 _"Jangan terlalu sering buat rusuh,"_

Bisik memori itu menyapa. Buat Chanyeol selalu ingat akan hal itu. Beri dia kesadaran bahwa dia sudah terlalu jatuh pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup mata. Padahal Baekhyun berada dua langkah di depannya.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda tinggi itu. Heran karena Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam dihadapannya dengan mata tertutup. Padahal di belakang sana, teman sekelasnya sudah berhasil menarik banyak siswa lain dan kembali bernyanyi bersama.

Barulah Baekhyun sadar saat pandang wajah tampan itu dengan lebih teliti. Tangannya terulur maju untuk memegang pipi.

"Don't cry,"

Bisik Baekhyun dengan pelan sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar salah satu dari sekian air yang menetes di wajah pemuda tampan tersebut adalah air mata. Chanyeol menutupi tangisannya dengan mengajak teman sekelasnya bermain hujan.

Chanyeol semakin menunduk saat merasa jari Baekhyun mengusap kedua pipinya. Mungkin Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan cemooh karena saat ini Chanyeol tengah terlihat lemah. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli.

Yang ada di otaknya saat ini justru bayangan mengenai tiga jam lalu. Saat dia menemui Baekhyun di depan aula.

Memori mengenai tangannya yang bergetar, ucapannya yang terbata, dan pandangan tak percaya Baekhyun.

 _"Chanyeol, kukira kita teman,"_

Dan jawaban mengenai pertanyaannya itu terus terngiang. Mengejeknya yang salah mengartikan segala hal.

Lalu Chanyeol membuka mata. Menatap Baekhyun yang masih memegang kedua pipinya. Genangan air mata masih ada disana. Buat pandangan Chanyeol kabur.

Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengabaikan segala sakit yang masih tersisa dan makin meyakinkan diri bahwa saat ini yang dia butuhkan hanya bersenang-senang bersama.

Jadi detik kelima setelah Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan suara bergetar dia berbisik,

"Mau bergabung?"

Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan itu. Berkedip dan mengalihkan pandang sekilas pada ramainya lapangan basket yang tengah diguyur hujan.

"Okay,"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman. Meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tak bersalah. Begitu pun Chanyeol.

Yang ada hanya perasaan yang datang pada orang yang tidak tepat.

" _This is not the end. This is not the end._ _We can make it you know it, you know."_

Yah ini bukan akhir. Pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol akan terus berjalan. Baekhyun yakin itu.

Chanyeol juga yakin. Penolakan Baekhyun bukan akhir dari perasaannya. Perasaannya bisa terus bertahan. Meski tanpa balasan.

Karena tak semua perasaan tercipta untuk dibalas dengan perasaan yang sama.

 _"You and me!! Got a whole lot of history"_

Nyanyian itu terus berlanjut. Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menembus hujan.

Bergabung dengan riuh nyanyian siswa yang ingin menandingi suara rintik hujan, keduanya bernyanyi berhadapan. Chanyeol terus menatap mata Baekhyun dengan lekat. Menatap bagaimana mata itu berkedip sesekali menyingkirkan air hujan, menatap bagaimana dahi itu mengernyit saat hujan mengenai matanya, menatap bagaimana bibir dengan senyum manis itu bergumam melantunkan lirik.

 _"We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen._ _You and me got a whole lot of history."_

Tak apa jika ini kali terakhir dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Biarkan Chanyeol merekam semua tentang Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di sudut otak.

 _"So don't let it go, we can make some more._ _We can live forever."_

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak bisa hidup selamanya. Tapi setidaknya memori itu bisa bertahan sampai dia mau untuk lupa.

Bohong jika 12 IPS 3 tidak tahu mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan curi pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang masih saja memandang Baekhyun dengan binar kagum yang sangat kentara. Mereka sedikit banyak tahu mengenai penolakan yang Chanyeol terima beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jongin tahu bagaimana dulu Chanyeol menggila tiap diberi perhatian sebelum pada akhirnya tahu hanya dianggap teman.

Sehun tahu bagaimana kagumnya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang mampu mengatasi semua kesibukan. Sebelum pada akhirnya Chanyeol tertampar kenyataan.

Suho tahu bahwa Chanyeol beberapa kali berbuat rusuh hanya untuk menarik atensi Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan harapan diberi peringatan oleh Baekhyun.

Chen tahu, beberapa kali Chanyeol mau menemaninya ke perpustakaan hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang konsentrasi membaca.

Rose tahu alasan Chanyeol meminta untuk bergabung ke paduan suara hanya demi Baekhyun. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih banyak dengan pemuda manis itu.

Jisoo tahu alasan Chanyeol sering ikut menemui Bobby di kelas. Chanyeol melakukan itu karena tahu pacar Jisoo itu sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Dan Jisoo bukan sekali dua kali lihat Chanyeol curi pandang pada Baekhyun saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Bobby.

Dan Lisa pun tahu. Chanyeol yang menjadikan Baekhyun satu-satunya hal yang diperhatikan. Sedang pada sisi lain, dia pun tahu. Baekhyun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai salah satu teman.

 _"You and me!! Got a whole lot of history_ _We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen._ _You and me got a whole lot of history._ _So don't let it go, we can make some more._ _We can live forever._ _So don't let me go. So don't let me go._ _We can live forever. Baby don't you know._ _Baby don't you know. We can live forever."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sebenernya ini udah dibuat dari beberapa bulan lalu. Sempet mau publish trus ragu. Ngerasa tulisannya kekanakan bgt._** ** _Sekarang pun masih ragu buat publish. Tapi kok rasanya sayang, udah nulis panjang tp ga ada yg baca wkwk._** ** _Jadi ya gini deh hehe._** ** _Phay-phay_**


End file.
